memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Taking Wing
THE BEGINNING OF A NEW STAR TREK ODYSSEY Summary ;From the back cover: :After almost a decade of strife against foes such as the Borg, the Cardassians, the Klingons, and the Dominion, the United Federation of Planets is at the dawn of a new era. Starfleet is renewing its mission of peaceful exploration, diplomacy, and the expansion of knowledge. Among the starships spearheading that endeavor is the [[USS Titan|USS ''Titan]], commanded by Captain William T. Riker and manned by the most biologically varied and culturally diverse crew in Starfleet history. :But their mission does not begin according to plan. :''In the wake of ''Star Trek: Nemesis, Praetor Shinzon, slayer of the Romulan Senate, is dead. The power vacuum created by his demise has put the Romulan Star Empire, longtime adversary of the Federation, at the brink of civil war. Competing factions now vie for control of their fragmenting civilation, and if the empire should fall, that entire area of the galaxy may destabilize. :To restore order to the region, Titan's long-anticipated mission of exploration is delayed as Starfleet assigns Riker to set up power-sharing talks among the Romulan factions. But even as the first tentative steps are taken toward building a new Romulus, the remnants of the Tal Shiar, the dreaded Romulan intelligence service, are regrouping behind the scenes for a power play of their own. With no other help available, Riker and the ''Titan's crew become the last hope to prevent the quadrant from falling into chaos. In 2379, the crew of the USS Titan along with Starfleet Admiral Leonard James Akaar is forced to set aside its exploratory mission to undertake a diplomatic mission to Romulus, where tensions between the Romulans and Remans have flared up and the Romulan Star Empire is quickly descending into chaos as various factions fight for power. A small fleet of Klingon warships joins the Titan, since the Klingon Empire has made the Remans a protectorate of their empire at the behest of the Remans. Titan recovers Commander Tuvok, who had been undercover on Romulus to contact Ambassador Spock, who is also picked up by the Titan. Riker negotiates a temporary peace between the Romulan factions, but a fleet of antiquated Romulan ships crewed by Remans takes positions over the cities of Romulus and threatens to wreak havoc if the Romulans do not agree to concede an uninhabited southern continent, Efrie'efvil, to the Remans. Meanwhile, Romulan Commander Donatra, who along with Commander Suran has assumed control of the Romulan military, attempts to hide her fleet in the spatial rift created from the destruction of Shinzon's Thalaron weapon as a contingency plan. However, most of the fleet falls into the anomaly's event horizon and only Suran's flagship escapes to tell Donatra aboard the IRW Valdore what has occurred. At the end of the novel, Donatra decides to enter the anomaly to search for her lost fleet; Riker takes the Titan to accompany her to the edge of the event horizon but is also taken into the anomaly. Both ships find themselves far away from where they began, outside the galaxy in the Small Magellanic Cloud. Tuvok and Akaar have traveled here previously, aboard the USS Excelsior while under the command of Captain Hikaru Sulu (see The Sundered); they grimly reveal that this is the home of the Neyel, a race of genetically enhanced humans. Background Information The first in a new series chronicling the mission of the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]]. The Titan's class is given as Luna class in the novel. Memorable Quotes QUOTES Characters *William T. Riker *Deanna Troi *Jean-Luc Picard *Geordi La Forge *Worf *Spock *Tuvok *Alyssa Ogawa *Melora Pazlar *Sariel Rager *William Ross *Tal'aura *Donatra *Suran *Tomalak *Pardek . . Category:Novels de:Taking Wing